Ramon and Skip
by RyPlush
Summary: Chapter 1. Ramon is busy telling Skip about last year's pizza party. Meanwhile, Dip gets a new girlfriend. Will their relationship last? Find out. NOTE: Dip will get a new GF when chap. 2 comes out! GOAL: get 50 hits and get episode 2!
1. Flashback 1 and Meet the characters

Ramon and Skip episode 1.

Ahh.. We meet Ramon. Ramon is a 18 year old who listens to a lot of music. He hates Swiss cheese.

"I like pudding." Ramon said, being quite random.

"What the heck are you doing?" Skip said, coming into the room with 50 boxes of pizza (Looks like he is throwing a pizza party again.).

"Skip, I'm not sure about going to the "pizza party" yet." Ramon said, getting a bagel. " Why not?" Skip said, looking puzzled. "Remember last year's pizza party?" Ramon said.

Flashback

(puking)

(more puking)

(even more puking)

"I told you not to get anchovies! Kip is allergic to fish!" Ramon said to Skip, who was eating his 15th slice of pizza.

Flashback over

"Well I didn't get anchovies!" Skip said.

More to follow...


	2. The Note and The Pizza Party Soda Havoc

Ramon and Ski episode 1, pt. 2 (Dip's GF)

"Ok, I'll buy some soda." Ramon said, leaving the room. "If you get diet soda, get it in cans!" Skip said. "Only Kip will drink the crap."

Meanwhile at Dip's house...

"Shadows Fall! Shadows Fall!" Dip is saying, giving his Mom and Dad a headache. When all of a sudden, A paper is slipped under the of his room. It was an invitation to the prom at the high school. Dip read it. He was going, alright! The place had a ton of punch. So he got his credit card and bought a fancy suit. First, he wanted his brother, Slip's opinion on the suit. He thought it looked like Dip was going to be a girl magnet. Perfect. Now back to the pizza party.

Ramon was back with the soda. He bought: 3 2 liter bottles of Cream Soda, 4 2 liter bottles of Dr. Pepper, and 8 cans of Diet Pepsi.

Will this pizza party be a success? Will Dip find the girl of his dreams? Will you stop asking me annoying questions? (LOL) Find out in the next fan part of Ramon and Skip!


	3. The Prom and Pizza Party

Ramon and Skip Ep. 1, pt. 3

The pizza party begins! Chip finally made it here. He had a football game. "This pizza is delicious!" Chip said, eating his 1st slice. The following is the number of slice each person has eaten as of 7 pm at their house;

Ramon: 2 (He eats pretty fast)

Kip: 1

Skip: 1

Chip: 2

Ding A. Ling: 1

Rip: 1

Meanwhile at the prom...

"Where can I find the girl I want?" Dip said to himself. "Oh yeah! By the punch bowl!" He said, and off he went, going as fast as a cheetah.

It took about 15 minutes to find the girl he wanted. His search was over. He found a girl named Gina. Although Dip sucked at dancing, it didn't matter to Gina. It was alright that he had the girl of his dreams. "Want some punch?" He asked nervously. "Sure." Gina said.

Back at the pizza party...

Everybody (Except for Kip) was eating like crazy. Most people have devoured at least 5 slices. It had been a half hour since we took the stats Here are the updated ones;

Ramon: 7 (WOW!)

Kip: 4

Skip: 6

Chip: 7

Ding: 5

Rip: 6

How will the pizza party end? Will Dip kiss Gina? Will Dip's parents learn how to use an aspirin? Find out next chapter!


	4. The Kiss and Final Stats of pizza party

Ramon and Skip ep. 1, pt. 4

"This pizza party rocks!" Rip said. He has finished 9 slices already (Kind of cool if you ask me).

Meanwhile at Dip's house...

"Slip!" Dip's mom said. " Do you know how to use an aspirin?" "Good god!" Slip said. "I know how to use an aspirin!" He opened up the bottle. He took out 4 aspirins and handed 2 to Mom, and 2 to Dad. "Now pour a glass of water for each of you to drink with the aspirins." "Take one at a time."

Back at the prom...

"This is great." Gina said, dancing with Dip. They tripped a few times, but they didn't care. They were having fun anyways. "Dip, I have something to say." Gina said, kind of nervously. "I love you." she said. Those were the words that made Dip feel like he was in paradise, But he was stuck in the crap hole that we people call "High School." But as long as he had Gina, he felt good.

Back at the pizza party...

It was now 9 pm. Here are the stats of how many slices of pizza each person has had;

Ramon: 15 (Crazy!)

Kip: 8 (Pretty good for a guy that doesn't eat much Italian food)

Skip: 13

Rip: 14

Chip: 16

Ding: 11

We return to the prom...

Dip was very happy to hear that Gina actually loves him. This was his first girlfriend. They left the prom that night and when they got to Dip's house, they did something that Dip didn't expect. They kissed each other passionately. They said goodnight to each other.

The final hours of the pizza party (10 pm- 1 am)...

By 11:00 Each person had finished at least 10 slices. Here are the stats;

Ramon: 21

Skip: 19

Kip: 11

Rip: 20

Ding: 18

Chip: 23

1 am...

The pizza party was finished. The final stats are listed below;

Ramon: 33

Skip: 30

Kip: 16

Rip: 29

Ding: 28

Chip: 35 (Amazing. He finished up 4 and 3/8 boxes of pizza)

Thank you for reading.


End file.
